I wish you were here
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: A veces, cuando estás roto, no hay nadie quien pueda ayudarte. Nadie que pueda entenderte. Esa es mi situación. Sin embargo, alguien está en el cristal del espejo, apoyándome. Tengo miedo de enamorarme. Tengo miedo de que él sea una ilusión que me salvó del suicidio años atrás. RinxLen / LenxRin.
1. Broken Heart

**_Disclaimer:_** **Vocaloid** _ni sus personajes_ _me_ _pertenecen. Si no a **Yamaha**__y **Crypton**._

**_N.A: _**_Este ship en realidad ya no me llama tanto la atención como antes, pero es demasiado lindo para un Angst. :U Well, la relación aquí es de reflejos y amantes. Como en todos mis fics, éste no será la excepción de lo siguiente: Depresión, lágrimas, muertes, amor, una buena lectura. 7u7_

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, este no era el día que esperaba. No, para nada.<p>

El chico que me gustaba no me correspondió. Mis padres se divorciarán. Las notas han empezado a bajar, la autoestima sólo rompe mi verdadera persona al punto de tener que visitar un psicólogo, mis amigos (o al menos así se podían llamar) son falsos, me traicionaron. Y para tan sólo empeorar las cosas, estoy tan sola que no puedo evitar cortar una que otra vez mis frágiles muñecas. ¿Dónde quedó la chica que era antes? ¿Dónde está la adolescente feliz, inteligente, sociable y perfecta? No sé en quién confiar ya. Siento como poco a poco me desmoronó. A veces pienso que estoy muriendo.

De un momento a otro, acabé en el suelo. La habitación ha quedado en ruinas. Los lindos vestidos y conjuntos que mi madre me regaló fueron rasgados por mis propias manos, varios accesorios costosos se alejaron de la cadena en la que estaban. El rubio cabello está hecho un desastre, no hablaré siquiera de mi rostro decorado con lágrimas, sonrojos, gritos y sangre.

Lo único que está en buenas condiciones es el espejo de tamaño humano que hay en frente de mí. Si alguien pudiera verme ahora, preguntaría la razón de por qué éste no está roto. Simple.

Valoró la persona que está detrás de él.

No soy yo.

No es alguien del mismo universo.

Un chico, de ojos azules, melena rubia, altura regular a su edad, pero de más notable cara invadida por preocupación, mira mi atormentada alma.

— ¿Qué paso esta vez, te hicieron daño? — Él es menor que yo, pero en estos casos, él parece bastante mayor. Siempre se preocupa por mí. No sé cómo pude conocerlo. No sé nada sobre su mundo. Tampoco sé nada sobre lo que realmente siento hacia él, amistad o amor. Es bastante notable como el chico resiste la voz rota, forzándose. Él odia verte así.

—No me lastimaron, al menos, no físicamente. Pero yo si me lastimó. — Respondí. Lentamente levante mi brazo, dejando ver mi muñeca, rodeada de cicatrices, algunas nuevas, otras viejas. Pero una acaba de haber sido marcada. —Perdón. Sé que esto también te daña. — Con dolor, cubrí mis brazos con una sudadera. La sangre no paró, obviamente. Pero no quiero atormentarlo con mi cuerpo.

—A veces creo que en serio necesitas ayuda... — Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero él se adelantó. —…mía. — Soltó una sonrisa. No entiendo como este chico puede entenderme tan bien. —Sé lo que piensas, es bastante fácil entenderte y predecirte. Porque claro, te conozco desde hace más de 10 años, contando que soy tu mejor amigo. — Él podrá tener razón en eso. Sin embargo, no sabe que la palabra "mejor amigo" me hirió. Devolví la sonrisa. Un sentimiento de alivio me recorrió. Me siento segura y feliz al verlo. Pero a la vez me deprimo al no poder abrazarlo, llorar en su hombro. Es como si tan sólo nos hubiéramos conocido por Internet, simulando hablar entre cámaras. Pero es aún más doloroso porque no son de la misma ciudad, país, continente o universo. La mayoría de las veces, tengo pesadillas, mi temor es que se vuelvan reales. Al despertar de ellas, él siempre está ahí, en el espejo. No sé qué haría sin él, mi vida quizá sería un asco y no estaría aquí más.

—Se hace tarde para estar despierta, ¿no crees? — Él sabe eso debido a que atrás de mí se puede ver un reloj. Siempre me olvidó de él, además, está demasiado alejado para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Enserio crees que pueda ir a la escuela ahora? Me parece una estupidez ir si estoy a punto de matarme. — Bajé el rostro, ahora me da vergüenza verlo.

—A tus padres no les haría gracia que hicieras eso. Quizá te forzarían y eso no te conviene. — A mis padres no les importo en la mínima idea, aunque pelean seguido por las calificaciones que tengo, en realidad, pelean por la forma de mi propia vida. Algo de lo que ellos control no tienen e intentan dominar.

—…—Callé, era en parte cierto lo que decía. —Entonces…hasta mañana. — Estaba dispuesta a levantarme, pero él me llamó.

—Espera. Acércate al espejo y coloca tu frente en el cristal. — Sabía a qué se refería, hice lo que me dijo y cerré los ojos.

Era un simple beso en la frente. Pero él no puede tocarme. No puedo sentir su amor. _Nada._ Con dolor emocional, a punto de romperme, me dirigí a la cama para dormir.

* * *

><p>Desperté, quedaban dos horas para que entrara al colegio. Sin rapidez, empecé a vestirme. El uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca, falda corta y un saco, las tres prendas estaban decoradas con detalles conforme al color favorito del estudiante, a mí, simplemente me dio igual que sólo escogí amarillo. Nunca tuve preferencia por algo…ni alguien. Terminando de haber cambiado de ropa, caminé al espejo. Esta vez, Len no respondió, cosa que me extraño. Lo esperé durante minutos, no aparté el rostro del espejo. A veces pienso que él no es real, un amigo imaginario. Claro, ¿cómo no tendrías uno a los 6 años? Pero no puede ser mentira, no cuándo te quedas sin respuestas y encuentras algo creado por ti mismo que te las da. La mente. Despejé mis ojos del cristal y encendí el celular. Faltaban 30 minutos para entrar. Recogí mi bolso y me fui. No sin antes haber volteado a ver el vacío espejo.<p>

Como pensaba, era obvio que esta vez estaba sola. Ninguno de mis padres se ocupa de la casa a esta hora, simplemente es su trabajo. _Trabajo que empezó a quitarme el amor de ellos._

Llegué al colegio y crucé la puerta del salón de clases. Varias miradas se posaron en mí, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Ves? Te dije, sigue igual que siempre aunque la hayan rechazado. — Odio demasiado los momentos que todos se fijan en mí, no soy un artista para que alguien me dé su atención, no soy nadie que valga la pena.

—Es penoso verla. ¿Está feliz con lo que es? — Una segunda voz se alzó. Su comentario me molestó bastante, por lo que no pude evitar responder a su estúpida ignorancia.

—No, no soy feliz con lo que soy, nunca lo estuve realmente. Y si alguien me rechazó, está bien. Eso no les incumbe a ninguna de ustedes dos. ¿Cómo pueden decir eso cuando son simples muñecas falsas? — Al terminar la oración, me coloqué mis auriculares alejando los susurros que se habían apagado al empezar a escucharme, cambiando de tema. Las chicas de al lado se callaron, sonrojándose. No hice eso con la intención de humillarlas. Sólo quería que abrieran su cerebro a la realidad. En realidad, ellas eran mis amigas, dejaron de serlo cuando sólo hablaban de chicos, maquillaje, fiestas, dinero, etc. Lo que diría cualquier colegiala enamorada.

Los amigos para mí es la gente con la que hablas tus problemas, estar ahí para ese amigo. Un hombro en el que desahogarse, una sonrisa que dedicar por la felicidad que te provoca.

La clase sigue como siempre, aburrida. Los temas que vemos no tienen ningún uso, menos coherencia. El resto del colegio sucede igual. Nada interesante, o quizá, eso lo que no encuentro, lo interesante.

La hora esperada llegó, las clases acaban. Sin apresurarme, guardo mis cosas. Cuando terminé, el salón estaba vacío. Todo el recorrido hasta a la casa fue tranquilo, un sentimiento que desde tiempo no siento. Tranquilidad. Abrí la puerta de mi hogar, esta vez, mis padres peleaban por cierta infidelidad de mi madre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas cuando ya no seré tu esposa? —

No quiero escuchar más, me es suficiente con lo recién dicho. En dos horas más, ambos firmaran su divorcio, son las 2 de la tarde. Dirigí tus ojos hacia el reflejo del espejo. Nada.

Me senté frente a él y empecé mi tarea, también encendí la laptop. Al acabarla tendría algo que ver, no aburrirme.

Todo el día, él no estuvo para nada. Ahora son las 8 de la noche. Odio la tristeza, rompió lo que era antes. No hay dolor que se pueda arreglar en mí. No hay herida que curar.

Cierro los ojos, esperando dormir sin pesadillas. Los sueños salvan vidas, ilusiones que se alejan de la realidad y cosen rotos corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé dónde estoy, todo alrededor es negro. Bajé mi cabeza a mi pecho, listones rojos se extienden por el lugar, buscando algo, desesperados. Seguí el rastro de ellos, a lo lejos se ubicaba una luz blanca, iluminando mi pálido rostro.<strong>

**Ahí estaba él.**

**Entonces reaccioné.**

**Pedazos de mi corazón desarmado y alma sin aspiración lo buscaban.**

* * *

><p>Varias gotas de sudor recorrieron mi cuerpo al despertar. No podía respirar, me ahogaba. Corrí hacia el último piso, que tenía acceso al techo. El frío rozó mis mejillas, éstas perdieron su brillo.<p>

Al haber dominado mis pulmones como antes, caí al suelo.

—No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlo…— Lágrimas recorrieron mis congeladas mejillas afectadas por el invierno. —No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener esta amistad estando de enamorada de él…—

* * *

><p><em>Oc, quiero aclarar algo antes de que me digan: ¿Cómo Rin pudo enamorarse de otra persona tan rápido? WELP. Eso lo verán en el tercer capítulo, ya que el segundo tratará sobre Len narrando su vida. No planeo que el fic tenga demasiados capítulos, pero serán algo. :B Con lo de que el trabajo alejo el amor de los padres de Rin a ella, me refiero a que ellos dejaron de protegerla, dándole igual si estaba bien o mal. Rin dejó de recibir el apoyo de ambos.<em>

S_i tienen más dudas, estoy con tiempo para responderlas. :'D El siguiente capítulo será en una semana, el próximo martes. No olviden comer doritos._


	2. Broken Mirror

**Disclaimer:** **Vocaloid**_ ni sus personajes_ _no me pertenecen,si no a_ **Crypton** _y_ **Yamaha.**

**N.A:** _Quiero aclarar algo, Rin y Len se conocieron a los seis años y ahora tienen dieciséis. Los problemas de Rin empezaron a los 12 años._

* * *

><p>Sencillamente, estoy roto.<p>

No sé cómo esto pudo pasar. No sé cómo puedo llorar al verla así. Intento ser fuerte. Si yo también me destruyo, no podré ayudarla, porque ambos seremos igual de vulnerables.

Desde el día que la vi a través del reflejo de mi espejo, me enamoré instantáneamente aún si saber su nombre. Su belleza era demasiado para creer que era una persona falsa. Con el tiempo nos conocimos, de una forma lenta. No había prisa. Sólo teníamos 6 años en ése entonces. Cada día, ella podía mejorar mis tardes. Siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa, algo que siempre soñé. El que alguien sonriera para mí. Sólo para mí.

Los problemas empezaron cuando ella entró a la secundaria. Al llegar a su hogar, corría directamente hacia su habitación, donde estaba el espejo, donde estaba yo. En esos difíciles momentos, tuve que madurar, no eran cambios hormonales o algo similar por el estilo_. _Tuve que madurar por el hecho de que las personas que amo no siempre podrán estar bien. Estar bien para ayudarme. Empecé a devolverle el favor por los 6 años que me dio. Sólo quería abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, estar con ella. Pero no era posible. _Somos de diferentes mundos, nada está bien,_ _nunca nos conoceremos, somos divididos por un cristal._

Dejé que mis sábanas cubrieran mi rostro, ocultando mis lágrimas y mis ojos hinchados. De alguna manera, somos iguales. No son los gustos, opiniones, inteligencia, etc. No, me refiero al físico, es como si hubiéramos sido separados al nacer. En cambio, desde antes de conocerla no era feliz y mi familia era simplemente un asco. Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, ella nunca le pidió el divorcio, mucho menos el haber denunciarlo, él tenía un serio problema con el alcohol. Mi madre, en cambio, era una prostituta. Cuando yo nací, no dejó el empleo, nunca me esmeré en preguntarle sobre eso. Y me dolía verlos.

Es extraño pero, si yo era alguien depresivo, ella era feliz. Ahora ella está perdiendo la autoestima, y soy yo la persona que le dedica la sonrisa a diario, como ella hacía conmigo. Los papeles se intercambiaron, no sé ahora que es mejor. Su felicidad o la mía. Es una pregunta que me hiere todos los días. Mi familia mejoró las cosas en el momento que la familia de Rin decayó.

Absorto en mis pensamientos basados en memorias de mi vida, empiezo a conciliar el sueño. Antes de eso, coloco los auriculares en mis oídos y escuchó música, _Give Me Love._

Desperté y vi el reloj de mi lado. 5:30. A decir verdad despertaba demasiado temprano. Tenía tiempo de leer un poco y de paso, tocar el piano de la sala de estar. Sin prisa, como siempre, cambié de ropa al uniforme, no es nada especial, es en realidad el típico uniforme japonés, con el detalle que éste es amarillo.

Fui al estante que no se ubicaba lejos de mi alcance y abrí el libro Pieces, mi madre sabía que amaba los libros sobre romance, con finales trágicos o felices y/o desarrollo deprimente o feliz. Este libro es especial, ya que trataba sobre una chica que se enamora de otra, sin embargo, la chica no está enamorada de ella, en cambio, es heterosexual. A lo largo del libro el trío tiende a ser bastante realista, porque claro. _Por cada dos corazones que estén enamorados entre sí, existe un tercero que está roto._

Después de leer 30 páginas de las 583 del libro, marqué la página y me dirigí a la sala. Posicioné los dedos indicados en las teclas y empecé a tocar _River Flows In You_, es la canción favorita de mi madre, además ella me enseñó a tocar el piano junto a demás instrumentos. Actualmente, ella ahora es docente de música en mi preparatoria mientras que mi padre, quien alejó el alcohol de su mente, se dedicó a la escritura, algo que desde siempre aspiraba a ser. De ahí que mi vida esté llena de palabras escritas acompañada de música clásica. Cuando volví a mi habitación, eran ya las 6:15. Justo a tiempo. Tomé mi bolso y salí de casa junto a mi madre para ir al auto.

El recorrido hacia el colegio no es demasiado largo, en realidad, no tiene más de 5 cuadras. Al llegar, varias chicas me observaban. Una estudiante de tercer grado con largas coletas turquesas se acerca a mí, pero no le hago el mínimo caso. No es de extrañar, soy bastante popular en el instituto, aunque me da más que igual, ni siquiera me importa. Nunca sabré la obsesión que tiene el colegio conmigo, menos el odio.

Todas las clases son demasiado simples, o eso pienso yo. Soy el estudiante más avanzado en las materias, no tiene importancia que venga al colegio, podría faltar dos semanas y al regresar entender todo perfectamente sin haber abierto el libro en los días que me ausenté.

El colegio acaba y espero a mamá parado en la verja del colegio. La veo a través de centenares de estudiantes, esbozando una sonrisa. Estoy bastante contento de que sea feliz, mis padres son la razón por la que mi depresión existió y despareció. La razón de porque ahora soy más feliz.

— ¿Ocurrió algo interesante? — Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del auto y se sentaba frente al volante, viéndome a través del espejo retrovisor, como cualquier madre haría al ver a su hijo después del colegio. _Espejo…_ ¡Lo olvidé! Hoy no hable con Rin. No sé si esté bien ella, o esté mal. Los días no son siempre iguales, pero nunca son felices.

—…No, nada. Todo normal. — Le dedicó una sonrisa no tan falsa para tranquilizarla, al parecer funcionó.

Llegamos a la casa y corrí hacia mi habitación, pero al entra, todo estaba limpio, a diferencia de cómo lo deje. Pero…el espejo no estaba.

_No estaba._

Bajé las escaleras con la misma rapidez que las subí y acudí a mi padre, él estaba en su estudio, escribiendo la secuela de su novela.

— ¿Dónde está el espejo de mi habitación, papá? — Le hable con tranquilidad, sin rastros de desesperación alguna.

—En el sótano. — Dijo sin emoción alguna y siguió escribiendo, él no está enojado, No. Simplemente está concentrado en la historia por ser un momento importante.

Corrí hacia el lugar que me avisó. Ahí estaba el espejo.

Completamente _roto._

Un grito quiso salir de mis labios, pero no ayudaría el asustar a mis padres. Recogí los pedazos del cristal y me dirigí a mi habitación. Empecé a pegar las piezas, no importa cuántas veces corté mis manos para lograr que encajaran. Pero no pude verla. Sólo a mí.

¿Esto es nuestro "Adiós"? ¿No habrá más un "Nos vemos después" como cada noche?

No quiero esto, no quiero perderla. Si no fuera por mi autocontrol al dejar que mis manos cubiertas de sangre taparán mi boca, hubiera dejado escapar un grito terrible, con fuertes sollozos, gemidos junto a múltiples lágrimas.

No quiero imaginar mi vida sin ella, no quiero imaginar lo rota o confundida que está.

No quiero seguir con esto si ella no está ya frente a mí.

Empiezo a abrazar mi propio cuerpo, pensando que ella sólo fue una fantasía, algo que sin darme cuenta salvé de un suicidio, algo de lo que dependí para ser feliz de nuevo. Siento la equivalencia del peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi espalda, el peso de la importancia de cuidarla, el peso de la culpa de no poder haberla visto por última vez hace unas horas cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Es indescriptible esta situación, alguien tendría que estar loco para creerme, como yo lo estoy. Porque soy la única persona que ha tenido una amiga por medio de un espejo hace ya 10 años. Eso es lo que me gusta pensar.

Los días pasan, ella sigue sin volver, no sé qué hacer, incluso sin darme cuenta podría olvidar de respirar en el momento que piense en ella. Mis padres apenas pueden dirigirme la palabra, están demasiado ocupados. Además de que creen que sólo es un problema adolescente, como la mayoría de los padres hacen.

Todo el mundo me sonríe, me hace cumplidos, promete un futuro, cuida de mí.

Yo desearía hacer eso por ella.

Yo desearía que ella estuviera aquí, junto a mí.

Yo desearía que ella me olvidara y conociera a alguien que me reemplazara. A diferencia de mí.

* * *

><p><em>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.<em>

_Sé que a diferencia de cada fic que han leído, el mío es quizá el más triste, o el único. Porque sinceramente, amo esos reviews que dicen que lloraron con mi fic, me siento poderosa._

_Me alimento de sus lágrimas. (?)_

_Welp, donde vivo no habrá clases toda, TODA, la semana. Por lo que quizá pueda escribir un poco más para el siguiente capítulo._

_Adeoh. _


	3. Nice to see you again

**Disclaimer: ****_Vocaloid_**_ y sus personajes no me pertenece, si no a__** Yamaha **__y __**Crypton. Isolation**_ _tampoco, es al usuario de de YouTube **Lucas King**._

**_N.A: _**_Weeeeeeeeeeeelp, como algunos hubieron visto antes al haber subido mi fic, la descripción decía "Twincest" porque eso es lo que pensaba en el inicio de la historia, pero me retracté porque sería muy paja escribir. :U Anyway, gracias por haber leído este fic y dar los favs. uvu Esta es la segunda vez que escribo un Angst con final feliz. °A° Por medio de las líneas horizontales se turnan las narraciones de Rin y Len. Los dejo de molestar ya._

_Enjoy.~_

* * *

><p>Los<em> años pasaron, él nunca volvió<em>. Mi vida se tornó de forma oscura, hasta el punto de la necesidad del suicidio varias veces. Sin embargo, esto fue descartado por el miedo que conservo en mi interior, y la poca esperanza que me jura un mañana a su lado. Dirijo mis ojos hacia el cristal de la ventana, acariciándolo, como si él pudiera estar al otro lado. Sonrío intentando no llorar, pero mi deseo pasa de largo cuando noto humedad en mis pálidas mejillas.

No ha pasado casi nada interesante desde que se fue. Hoy es el día que se cumplen 7 años. Por alguna razón que yo no logro entender, aunque sería visible para los demás, cuento el tiempo. Me casé hace 4 meses con un japonés llamado Gakupo. No me desagrada, es amable y atento aunque no es la persona con la quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Mis padres, en especial madre, organizaron toda mi vida. Nunca pude decir algo en contra.

Nunca pude decir que los odiaba.

A mi lado, se ubica una cajita de vidrio. Siendo cuidadosa, lo abro junto a la llave que recojo de mi armario. En él hay varias fotos de mí desde que nací a los doce años de edad, _siendo feliz, una emoción que años después no volví a sentir_. Enfoco mi visión hacia la imagen de mi madre, sosteniéndome entre brazos, no parece que tenga más de 2 meses. Paso el resto de la tarde así hasta que dan las ocho de la noche, según el reloj que está colocado en la sala de estar, oyéndose por toda la casa. Suavemente, sacó de ella una cajita musical con forma de piano. Cierro la caja gentilmente y la escondo en el cajón de mi tocador. Salgo de la habitación, dirigiéndome al comedor.

* * *

><p><em>Los años pasaron, ella nunca volvió. <em>Mi vida se tornó de forma "exitosa" como mis padres la llamarían, soy un artista, escritor y pianista. Me casé con una chica llamada Luka, proviene de Japón. Es bastante cerrada y seria, pero es la persona más amable que conocí después de que deje de ver a Rin, soy bastante feliz junto a ella. Aunque sabe que nunca podrá llenar el vacío que hay en mi corazón debido a la ausencia de Rin. Sí, le conté mi vida y fue bastante comprensiva, dándome un abrazo al que correspondí.

No hay nada en mi mente que me dé la mínima idea sobre que escribir, dibujar o crear. No es fácil ser lo que soy, porque no siempre se es creativo en la vida. Dejo que mi espalda se apoye en la silla de cedro, esperando algo que yo mismo no sabía. Un peso se hace notable en mis ojos, provocando un sueño.

**_Nada a mi lado, todo es brillante alrededor. A excepción de un punto negro enfrente de mí. Me acerco a él, pero éste simplemente se aleja más. Intento correr, o eso creo. Después de un tiempo, escucho los sollozos de una chica, gritos, gemidos. El dolor envuelve mis muñecas, mi cuello, mis piernas. Cicatrices y heridas abiertas cubren las partes ya mencionadas. Un grito de horror se escapa de mí, sin poder evitarlo. _**

**_Me di cuenta. _**

**_Esto es la persona que amé y amo. Destruyéndose cada día de mi ausencia. Rompiéndose. _**

**_Como un cristal._**

Desperté, sudando frío, sin palabras. Con el alma colgando. Después de haberme calmado, y asegurado de que mi esposa no se hubiera percatado de mi pesadilla. Bloqueé la puerta con el seguro y las ventanas cerradas, decoradas con cortinas de tonos oscuros. Y el haber apagado las luces, claro. De mi armario, saco una caja musical, está asegurada por una llave. Me dirijo hacia la parte inferior de mi cama para encontrar una llave de plata. Al haber abierto el pequeño objeto, la canción _Isolation_ se escucha en toda la habitación. Además, en éste hay un collar con el signo de Re, el de las notas musicales. El tema de por sí es deprimente, pero relajador y comprensivo. La canción acaba, y como siempre al escucharla. Un par de lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, reflejándose en el espejo de la caja. Deseando que ella estuviera aquí.

— ¿Len? — Una voz familiar, femenina, confundida, rota y a punto de echarse a llorar se escucha.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena y una discusión sin sentido con el chico de cabellos lilas, volví a mi habitación. Ninguno de los dos quiere dormir con el otro, resulta incómodo. Al volver, la caja musical sigue intacta, tal como la había dejado. Aseguré la puerta y cierro las ventanas, apago las luces. Abro la caja, la canción<em>Isolation<em> es lo único que se puede escuchar, sin voces, sin almas a excepción de la mía. Sólo existe el objeto y yo. La caja contiene un collar con el signo de Sol, además de un espejo cubriendo el interior de la tapa. La canción termina, pero antes de poder cerrar la caja. Un sollozo se escucha a través de ésta. No puedo articular palabras, no puedo moverme, no puedo hacer algo más, incluso podría olvidarme de respirar. Con voz rota, casi invisible digo un:

— ¿Len? —

**—…— **No pudo responderme, sus ojos vidriosos, mejillas sonrojadas, rubio cabello, sus pequeños labios y la pálida piel. Seguía igual que siempre. Igual que el día que la vi por última vez.

El tiempo pasaba, nadie dirigía la palabra. Empecé a impacientarme, por lo que yo hablé primero. Es raro, ambos queríamos saber qué pasó con la vida del otro y ni siquiera podemos hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué dejaste de verme? — Comenté, sin ninguna emoción que reflejara como me siento.

—Se rompió mi espejo. — Contestó, con la voz rota. Al igual que el espejo que antes nos permitía hablar todos los días.

—Oh… ¿Qué paso contigo después? — Miré su rostro, sin darme cuenta. Su piel luce más pálida que antes.

— Me gradúe. Soy escritor, pianista y artista. Hace unos meses me casé. — Sentí un peso en el pecho, además de un nudo en la garganta respecto a su última declaración. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Yo también hice lo miso. — ¿Qué es de la tuya?

— Sólo me casé. ¿Crees que podría estudiar algo en el momento que no estabas? —

Un silencio impregnó en la habitación. Nuevamente, yo retomé la conversación.

— ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué ahora ya no podemos hablar como antes? — Acerqué el espejo de la caja a mi rostro, buscando una repuesta del chico.

— Ya no recuerdo quiénes éramos. — Por un momento me vio a los ojos, pero al notar las ojeras y lágrimas. Volteó la cara de nuevo, como si verme en este estado fuera su tortura.

Suavemente toqué la textura de la pequeña caja. Debí haber ilusionado en ese momento, porque todo lo que vi era negro, como el sueño de hace 7 años. No había barreras, no había obstáculos, no había nada a excepción de él y yo. Corrí hacia él como si mi vida dependiera de la elección

* * *

><p>Al igual que el sueño que hace momentos tuve, estaba rodeado de color, pero esta vez el contrario. <em>Blanco. <em>Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Escuché una voz atrás de mí, gritaba, lloraba, podría jurarse que estaba realmente necesitada. Corté la distancia, corrí hacia ella. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que pude sentir nuestro primer abrazo. El cuál duro unos minutos, o no sé. Parecía que el tiempo ahí no circulaba.

— Esta es la primera vez que demuestras quién eres después de tanto tiempo. — Al mismo tiempo, presionamos nuestros cuerpos con los del otro. Pensando que si nos soltábamos, de nuevo seríamos separados. Algo invadió mis labios, estaba sorprendido, ella me había besado. Correspondí al beso, esta vez dominando la cavidad de la chica, siendo gentil.

Terminamos en el suelo sentados, mi cabeza estaba en su hombro izquierdo. Disfrutaba su tacto. Él disfrutaba mi compañía.

—Te a…— No pude completar la frase, Len me había detenido con un beso en la frente.

—No es necesario que lo digas. Ya sé que dirás, además de que es obvio. — Esbozó una sonrisa para mí, sólo para mí.

—Quiero que esto dure para siempre. —

—Lo hará. — Lo miré de reojo confundida.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunté por una respuesta.

— Estamos muertos. Sólo mira ahí arriba. — Señaló con su dedo índice hacía el lugar dicho. La mitad del "cielo" tenía mi cuerpo y la otra, el suyo. Al parecer, yo había muerto por una sobredosis de narcóticos. Y Len de un ataque al corazón. Las cajas musicales reproducían la canción a nuestros lados, pero los collares no estaban. Ni siquiera nosotros los teníamos. Pero eso no importaría.

* * *

><p><em>No sé como pude escribir ese final, really. Menos lo de los collares. D:<em>

_Dejen un último review y les daré lo poco que queda de mi alma. (?)_


End file.
